The purpose of this research is to explore decision-making processes among low-income women regarding everyday infant care practices, specifically infant feeding decisions and sleep arrangement patterns, and to address the multiple contexts in which these decisions are made. Two related sets of questions will be examined: I) what factors are associated with differences in infant care practices among low-income women; and 2) under what contexts and social situations are infant care decisions made and enacted. Logistic regression and event history analyses will be applied to data from two waves of a longitudinal study of low-income mothers and children in an urban setting to model determinants of breastfeeding initiation and duration, and use of the recommended "back" sleep position. This study will examine whether these predictors operate similarly among different racial and ethnic groups. This project will also draw from in-depth interviews and focus group discussions to explore how women make infant care decisions, with an emphasis on the relative roles of various social network contacts, cultural beliefs and values, and perceived community norms of "proper" practices. The findings will suggest strategies to improve the effectiveness and applicability of public health initiatives targeted to low-income and minority populations.